A Malicious Deception
by ConstanceScully
Summary: Final part of the trilogy beginning with A Dangerous Combination and continued with A Coveted Gift.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Well hello there wonderful people! I'm back, finally. I had major issues getting this story straight in my head, trying to figure out where to take it and then written hence the slight delay, but it is nearly there now, just a few tweaks to go I think._

_This is the third part of my trilogy which starts with **A Dangerous Combination** then continues with **A Coveted Gift**. I urge you to read those first or else this story is not going to make much sense at all._

_In other news I passed those nasty exams I was complaining about in the last story! Rejoice!_

* * *

The setting sun streamed in the glassless window casting an orange glow on the stone walls. A pure black cat with bright green eyes lazily stretched then resumed a bolt upright position upon the bed, surveying her mistress pacing back and forth. Constance did not notice either of these things, her mind was far too preoccupied, even the pile of unmarked essays waiting on the desk could not distract her from her past and the events of the previous few days.

A knock at the door abruptly brought her from her reverie.

"Constance?" Constance sighed, and absent mindedly brushed down her pyjamas.

"Come in Amelia," she called softly. The headmistress entered bearing a tray of food.

"I thought you may want this seeing as you missed dinner again."

"That's very thoughtful Amelia, but I'm really not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day Constance, or left your room for that matter, don't get me wrong I'm glad you are resting for once but you need to eat."

"Fine, fine. I'll eat something." Constance agreed to placate her superior, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to leave the castle tomorrow, I have something I need to do. I'll be departing first thing in the morning."

"You can't go anywhere Constance! Your ribs are not healed! You're likely still concussed!"

"I'm fine, I have to go, I can't rest until I've done this."

"What could possibly be so urgent you have to risk your health by getting on a broomstick?!"

"I can't tell you Amelia, not yet." Amelia sighed.

"Constance I don't…"

"Yet Amelia, yet. I know you have been extremely patient with me for nearly 14 years, I know you have dozens of questions you would like to ask about myself, and my past. I also know you have never pushed, never demanded, for which I am grateful. I wasn't ready to speak about it, I'm still not, not until I know the full story myself. I have to go and find a few missing pieces. And then, I promise I will tell you what I know, you deserve that much. To be truthful you deserved that much from the moment you took me in." Constance bowed her head, unable to meet her Headmistress' and longest friend's eyes.

Amelia looked a little stunned. She had never heard the younger woman speak in such a way, to be so blatant in stating she was hiding her past. It was true she had spent years pondering where the woman had come from, she had eventually found out she had been under Hecketty Broomhead's tutelage at Witch Training College but she could tell her Deputy was concealing the rest and she had never dared, out of both respect and a little fear, asked her about it.

"Alright, you will be careful, please keep as low as possible and take frequent breaks?"

"Of course. Thank you for understanding. I'll try and explain when I return." Amelia nodded.

"You'll need your strength for tomorrow then." She gestured toward the tray of food. "You don't need low blood sugar on top of everything else."

"Noted." Amelia turned towards the door, feeling her shoulders weighed down once again with worry, a common feeling these days.

"Oh and Constance, Mildred asked to see you again." Constance looked slightly guilty. "I don't understand why you haven't spoken to her since the morning she woke up, considering what you both went through and what she did for the school. You know how she is, she doesn't understand why you haven't talked to her properly, she thinks she's done something wrong."

"I know, she was magnificent, I'm not being fair, I'll explain to her tomorrow too. I just, I need to do this first."

* * *

As dawn broke Constance stood in her room clad in her usual black dress but also her hat and full length cloak. She picked up two vials from her desk and drained them, some wide-awake considering she hadn't slept a wink through the night and a pain relief potion to get her through this lengthy broom ride. She tucked another two vials into her handbag knowing she would need them later. She picked up a book from her desk, turned to pet Morgana farewell on the bed and vanished into the ether.

She reappeared in Mildred's bedroom, the girl still fast asleep, evidently dreaming with her eyes darting beneath their lids. She placed the book soundlessly upon the bedside table, 'A Little Princess' this time. She turned back and pulled the slipped blanket back up to cover the girl and fend off the cold. Mildred murmured in her sleep. Constance snatched her hand back not wanting to wake her up, and stepped back into the shadows. Mildred's breathing intensified, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her forehead furrowed. Her hands clenched the blankets her limbs twitched.

"No," she slurred, "No, don't... please... you can't… don't hurt her!" Constance stepped forward again and lightly touched her casting fingers to the pupil's forehead sending her into a dreamless sleep. Mildred's muscles relaxed, her breathing evened once again. Yes, Constance really needed to talk to the girl, she was evidently not coping with recent events very well. After staying a moment longer to make sure she was peacefully sleeping again, Constance vanished once more, reappearing in the courtyard.

She collected her broom from the broomshed, instructed it to hover quietly and elegantly perched upon it. She hung her bag over the end and sat up straight, her arm instantly moving to clutch her ribs at the pain shooting through them at the abrupt movement. Her torso was a rainbow of bruises from her injuries but she couldn't wait for them to heal any longer. She took in a deep breath and slowly straightened up again, the took off into the morning fog.

* * *

Amelia had watched her Deputy depart from her bedroom window, nearly calling out to her when she had seen the woman grimace in pain. She did not understand why she had to go today, what could possibly not wait a week or two until she was fully healed? She had a feeling she did not know everything that had happened in that Hall a few days ago, but she was going to find out.

* * *

_AN: Well? Any good? Bad? Would love a wee review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Just a baby chapter as it doesn't really go with the next bit._

* * *

Mildred awoke to the school bell sounding. She never would understand why they were still awoken at such an early hour even on weekends. She stuck her head back under the blankets, enjoying the darkness and the warmth, and began to drift off again until a loud knocking on her door reawakened her.

"Millie? Millie wake up or you'll miss breakfast!" Maud called. "Millie!"

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." She heard Maud's footsteps retreating. Sighing, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and reached to pet Tabby, who gave a sleepy meow in return. As she reached for the glass of water by her bedside she saw the book. It didn't look familiar. Picking it up she realised it must be one of HB's, but why would she leave it there without talking to her? Mildred felt a little hurt considering she'd been asking to see her form mistress.

'A Little Princess'. She could vaguely remember there was a movie by this name, not that she'd ever seen it. Maybe she'd start the book after breakfast, with everything that had happened in the last few days she had no pressing homework to be doing anyways. As she laid the book back on the bed she noticed a sheet of paper slipping out from beneath the front cover. Curious, she reached for it. Unfolding the paper she instantly recognised the elegant slope of Miss Hardbroom's handwriting.

_Mildred,_

_I have to apologise to you for not having spoke to you properly yet. I have had a lot to think about and do not yet know what to say to you because I do not know everything myself yet. You deserve an explanation, after what you have done for the school and for myself, it is the least I can do._

_I have left the school today to find this missing information and when I return we shall talk. I need you to understand I cannot ever begin to repay you for what you have done for me, you have shown true courage and unerring loyalty._

_Until I return, I thought you may like a new book to read. This is an enchanting story of working through hardships and having faith in what you believe. Enjoy._

_Miss Hardbroom_

Well at least there were answers to her questions coming soon. She sighed, and swung her legs out from beneath the covers and began the search for her clothes.

* * *

_AN: I know it's a shorty but I'll be quick with the next update, promise! Would still appreciate a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: As promised a quick update to make up for the previously short chapter, it just didn't go with this bit at all._

* * *

"Constance Hardbroom to see Hecketty Broomhead."

"Just one moment please." The officer left the reception area through a door behind her. Constance took the minute of solitude to pull herself together for the hundredth time that morning. She had never thought she would ever seek to see her former tutor of her own will, she could not keep herself from shaking or her breathing as steady as it should be.

"Miss?" Constance snapped her attention back to the officer.

"Yes, sorry."

"We will allow you to see her briefly, she is in the high security area so we will need to go through some protocols with you, if you wish to continue?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me then if you would." A door to Constance's right buzzed as a lock was released. Constance moved towards the door seeing the young female moving to the other side of it.

"Okay, she is in an isolated high security cell. We will not be letting her out of the cell and you will not be entering it. The glass is magically reinforced and acts as a barrier which cannot break either physically or magically. Don't get too close to the barrier or it will shock you, she will be able to hear everything you say and you her. There is a panic button in the corridor where you will be and officers will be right outside should you need any assistance. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll need to take your broom, hat, bag and cloak from you here I'm afraid, for security purposes."

"Yes, I understand." Constance handed over her broom and bag then began removing her hat and cloak.

"OK, this way then." Constance sucked in a breath and clenched her fists, not moving.

"Miss, are you okay, do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, yes I must." She raised her head, set her shoulders and strode forward and through the door being held open for her. The officer led her down the corridor past a few empty cells until they reached the one at the end. Peering in, Constance's eyes locked with those of her former tutor, ice cold and unblinking. A sneer stretched across her thin lips. She stood rigid, arms folded across her chest, looking as pristine as ever.

"I shall be outside. Just come back down when you are done."

"Thank you," Constance replied, her eyes never leaving Hecketty's. She could hear the officer's footsteps echoing down the corridor and the door at the end opening and closing.

"I wondered when you would come?" Hecketty sneered in her arrogant manner.

"What made you think I would?"

"I know you Constance Hardbroom, you cannot stand only knowing half of a story, you need to know all the facts, you are far too curious for your own good."

Constance never replied, she also knew Hecketty Broomhead. Hecketty would need to feel superior, and in control if she had any hoped of extracting information from her. Constance dropped her gaze to the floor. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Hecketty coming forwards, towards the barrier. Constance straightened up. Too quickly. Pain darted through her ribs. She winced managing not to gasp aloud but Hecketty's piercing eyes missed nothing.

"Hurt are we Constance?" she leered, loving every second of seeing the destruction she had managed to cause. "And tell me how is dear Mildred Hubble? That dratted child had no business opposing me, talking back to me, fighting me!" The rage was practically rolling from Hecketty, Constance was glad there was a magical barrier between the two judging by the sparks flying from the imprisoned woman's fingertips.

In that split second, Constance made the decision to lie. By lying about recent events she had more of a chance of making Hecketty happy from other's pain and so increasing her chances of getting the truth she needed from her. Constance turned away from the barrier, away from her. She finally let all the rage and pain and hurt the woman had filled her with over the years come to the surface, the emotion making her shake slightly, the force that had been repressed within her being released. Her eyes began to fill with tears, her breathing shallow.

"Answer my question girl!" Constance slowly turned back around. Upon seeing Constance's eyes filled with tears a brief look of confusion crossed her face.

"Mildred….." Constance cleared her throat in order to continue. Despite what she was saying was untrue, the emotion she had summoned was very real. "After….after Mildred had contained you, she… she collapsed." Hecketty's eyes seemed to light up, making Constance feel physically sick that someone could take such glee at the horrific circumstances of a child.

"And?"

"And… and she never regained consciousness. She… she died yesterday." Had Constance not been so upset she would have almost laughed at the shock on her former tutor's face. Once the initial surprise had passed Hecketty actually began to smile.

"Well then, that is something. Unfortunately it is a waste, she was evidently talented, however her complete disregard for her superiors was certainly not rewardable." Constance had to turn around again to gain control of the nausea at the woman's cruelty and lack of compassion for a young girl. She could not lose her temper, not until she had what she came for. She sucked in a few breaths until she had control.

"You said you took it."

"Hmmm?"

"You know what I am speaking of Hecketty, right before you hit me with that curse you said you took it." A repulsive sneer spread across the older woman's face. She was enjoying every second.

"Yes, I did say that didn't I?"

* * *

_AN: So, yes I know I'm still leaving you guessing but answers are coming! You know what keeps me posting? Reviews! Go on, it'll only take a second and I welcome all feedback, I have actually incorporated ideas and suggestions into my stories before, so they are important._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: It's flashback time. Ready to delve into the depths of Constance's murky past?_

* * *

16 years previously.

"YOU WHAT?!" An 18 year old Constance flinched instinctively at the roar of her tutor's voice but knew better than to not answer the question.

"I...I can't sample the potion, it contains harmful ingredients and I… I'm pregnant." The next thing Constance knew she was on the stone floor, the side of her face stinging from being hit.

"HOW DARE YOU?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT, YOU STUPID GIRL, TO GO AND GET YOURSELF PREGNANT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" Constance began to lever herself up from the ground only to have a boot make contact with her ribs and she collapsed once again. Hecketty bent down towards her ear.

"You realise this is the end of your education. You have just ruined your life, you idiotic girl. You will now never realise your potential. You are now like any other worthless student in this establishment, you can never be great, you can never be worthy." Constance couldn't contain it any longer, tears began to flow, she was scared, but not longer for herself. "And which 'boy' did you allow to get you in this state? Who was it you committed this 'disgusting' act with?" Constance kept her mouth shut, her being the object of Hecketty's tyranny was one thing, she would not let anyone else incur her wrath. Hecketty growled before standing up and walking away.

Constance rolled over and groaned at the pain shooting through her ribs. Before she knew what was happening, a hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenched her up into a sitting position, her head thrust backwards and then she tasted a sickly sweet liquid trickle into her mouth and down her throat. She began choking, but Hecketty did not release her until Constance had swallowed the liquid. She was once again on all fours heaving in a desperate attempt to convince her lungs to begin working again and breathe normally. Once she had successfully sucked in a few breaths, she sat down, feeling exhausted, but knowing what was about to happen. She had mastered brewing the potion that she had just been force fed at around 11 years old, and she knew she could not stop its effects.

"I believe I asked you a question Constance, who got you pregnant?!" Although she fought it, her mouth started moving of it's own accord providing the name she had hoped to never reveal.

"Rowan Nightlark"

"That idiot with the constant grin on his face specialising in astronomy?!"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long have you been associating with this boy?!"

"A.. a year." This response earned her another crack across her face.

"A year! You have been consorting with a member of the male species for a year!"

"Yes Mistress Broomhead." Constance cursed the truth potion for forcing her to answer evident rhetorical questions.

"Well my girl, no more." Once again the back of her tutor's hand smashed across her face only this time she wasn't quick enough to stop herself from falling and she felt her head hit off the stone floor before blackness descended, blood slowly pooling on the floor.

* * *

Several months later…

Constance pushed through the fog, climbing the seemingly never ending heights towards consciousness. She felt exhausted, she felt sore, she felt confused. She could only hear the blood pounding in her ears. A groan passed her lips before she could stop it.

She forced her eyelids to part, the room was dim and blurred. It took several attempts to keep them open. Memories began flooding back as she regained focus. Panic. Pain. Hecketty. Instantly she remembered, she had been in labour, in unbearable pain. Where was her child? Where was the baby she had kept safe for 9 months, had felt every day within her? As panicked as she was she couldn't do anything to get answers to her questions. She could only raise her arm a few inches, her voice was completely hoarse from screaming, she was even losing the battle with her eyelids.

As her eyes once again drifted shut, she recalled what she could of the previous couple of months. She had become ill in the late stages of her pregnancy, practically bedridden, constantly nauseous, groggy, weak. On top of all that she had been punished for feeling so unwell.

_"You are pathetic girl, completely useless."_

_"This is what happens when you fraternize with boys."_

_"You are wasting any potential you had, you are worth nothing now."_

_"Disgusting, absolutely disgusting."_

The punishments had not just been verbal taunts, despite her condition Hecketty had no qualms about continuing her physical abuse as before whenever possible.

There had been no-one to turn to for help. Rowan who she believed had genuinely loved her, who had originally been delighted about the pregnancy was gone, left without a trace, abandoning her to her tutor's care or lack thereof. The other teachers wouldn't have believed her if she tried to tell them what was happening and plead for aid, any who would were already scared into submission by Hecketty. She wasn't allowed to seek any medical care. She had no family left, no friends. No-one.

A slamming door broke through her memories, forcing her back to consciousness, she opened her eyes once more.

"Oh finally have the decency to wake up, have you? About time, you lazy creature, lying there pathetically." Her eyes finally focused on the source of the voice although she didn't need the visual to know who it belonged to, that voice would forever haunt her. Constance didn't have the energy for this, all she wanted was some peace to let her slip back into oblivion. She needed to know where her child was though, every cell was yearning to see her own flesh and blood.

"W…..where…." she rasped, unable to form any more words.

"Where what Constance?" Hecketty smirked. "Where is the product of your disgrace?" Unable to nod, Constance simply locked eyes with her tutor, pleading through them.

"I'll tell you Constance, your child is dead. You didn't bring it into the world properly. You couldn't even do that correctly. Your weakness and failure killed your child."

Constance felt like her heart was tearing in two, she had felt the baby move within her, she had allowed herself to love it. She had protected it with everything she could, never allowing her beatings from Hecketty to strike her stomach, reigning in her attitude and trying her hardest to please her tutor to avoid being punished. And now… it was all for nothing, it was gone. It was too much for the young woman on the brink of consciousness, she lost the fight and fell into the darkness once more.

* * *

_AN: So? A bit nervous about this one. I'd never written a flashback before, was interesting to do actually. Please let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just want to take a moment to thank you all so much for the reviews for that last chapter, they were fantastic. I really have to apologise to typicalrainbow, I inadvertently broke her mug and spilled her tea all over the floor. Oops._

* * *

_Present Day:_

"Tell me what you meant."

"I meant what I said."

"But how, my daughter is dead and buried. How could you take her?"

"Ah well, yes, I can see how you may be confused," Hecketty sneered, her lip curled unpleasantly. "I may have been a little, well a little, deceptive…. you see your daughter didn't die during childbirth." Constance paled, she backed against the wall behind her, leaning heavily against it, her breathing was shallow and rapid, her eyes wide, the room was spinning. She had no idea how long she spent in this state, no longer caring about looking weak in front of her former tutor, what more could the woman do to her than had already been done?

Suddenly the realisation hit her that her child hadn't died, and so where was she now? She raised her eyes to meet those of the ice cold woman before her, pouring every bit of anger and grief into her gaze.

"Where is she? What did you do with her?" Constance was shaking, though whether through shock or anger she couldn't tell.

Hecketty, obviously enjoying the dramatic effect the news was having on her prized student decided to continue to reveal her secrets, she would see Constance Hardbroom thoroughly crushed in a few minutes, it was what she deserved for running away to that pitiful school, hiding from her, not living up to her potential.

"I couldn't allow you to keep her. You're life would have been such a waste, you would never reach your potential. How would you be able to study, to continue to outperform your classmates, to live up to my standards with a wailing baby to care for? It was impossible, so the answer was obvious, I had to get rid of the child. I forged adoption papers and packed her off with a couple so desperate for a baby it was sickening. I couldn't tell you this of course, you would have attempted to get her back the second you were healthy. No you had to believe it had died in childbirth, and as you took so to fight off the drugs I'd been feeding you for months, it was inappropriate for you to see the child before it could be buried so that was not a problem."

Constance's brain couldn't keep up, she couldn't distinguish the thoughts and memories racing around her brain, she remained perched against the wall unable to trust her legs not to give way with her weight on them.

"I-I buried her. I set her coffin in the ground…"

"The only thing in that coffin was a few stones, you stupid creature. I had hoped that by thinking you were burying it you would get over yourself, stop moping around, get back to what you were born to do. Of course you didn't, you remained pathetic for months, not living up to your potential."

"I was grieving!"

"You were pathetic! Allowing your emotions to rule your head."

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?!" Constance was trembling with rage.

Hecketty smirked cruelly again. This was the moment she would enjoy the most. This was the moment that would see the force that was Constance Hardbroom disintegrate. "What was the other question I asked you in the Great Hall of Cackles when you tried to go against my wishes?" Constance faltered, her mind racing through the fuzzy memory of the time in the hall. It was no good. The bang her head had taken had affected her usually brilliant memory.

"I can't… I don't remember."

"Still useless I see."

Constance was just about at the end of her tether. She couldn't take any more of these mind games, of the cruelty, of Hecketty Broomhead. She just needed one more piece of information, she had to hold herself together just a little longer.

"Why don't you remind me?" Constance replied, with a hint of sarcasm. Hecketty watched her for a moment, savouring the moment, enjoying the evident fury and emotional turmoil of the younger woman.

"I asked you if you had ever truly looked at Mildred Hubble…"

Constance's legs finally gave way beneath her and she slid down the wall. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't utter a word. She couldn't break eye contact with Hecketty.

"Ah caught on have we? Yes, it's almost poetic really. To find out the identity of your daughter only after she has just died."

* * *

_AN: So... congratulations to those who guessed where this was going! You guys get gold stars. Cookies for anyone who reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Oh you guys... your reviews just melt my heart, you are all so supportive, really am stunned by you all._

* * *

Constance couldn't stand it any longer. She scrambled to her feet, fighting the nausea and staggered away from the cell down the corridor towards the door that would let her out of the presence of the evil lurking in the cell. Reaching the door she found it locked tight. She banged on the glass, she saw the officer on the other side, then the tell-tale buzzing released the lock. She flung the door open and stumbled through, sinking to her knees as the door closed again behind her.

"Miss! Miss are you OK?!" The officer who had shown her in rushed to her side, crouching down. "Miss, do you need help, what happened." Constance couldn't keep control any longer, she leaned over to one side and vomited. "Miss, what's wrong? I should call a medic." The officer got up and moved to walk away when Constance grabbed her arm.

"No," she gasped, "no, I just need a minute. I'm not ill."

"Pardon me Miss, but you certainly look ill, and your stomach is now on the floor." Constance flicked her wrist and the mess on the floor vanished.

"I promise you I am fine. Could I please have my hat, cloak and broom back so I may go?"

"You can't fly in the this state Miss. It's not safe." Constance shakily stood up with the aid of the wall beside her.

"I have no intentions of flying immediately, I will be perfectly fine in little while. Now, could I please have my things?" The officer gave her a long look then turned to the desk behind her. She turned back with a glass of water.

"At least drink a little of this while I go and retrieve your belongings." Constance gave her look that would usually send her students scurrying for cover but the officer met her gaze with only a little visible fear.

"Fine." Constance took the glass and the officer disappeared. She kept her word and sipped the water and finding it did actually help, drained half the glass. The officer returned a minute later with her things. She passed them over. Constance fastened her cloak around her shoulders.

"Can I ask, why would you want to see her, I heard what she did, at the school, why would you want to have anything to do with her?"

"Just keep both eyes on her alright? She is a resourceful, cruel woman who will do anything to get what she wants. Do not trust her for a second." She put her hat over her bun and picked up her broom. "Thank you for the water," she added before turning and striding out the door.

* * *

Constance walked outside, and just kept on walking. What on earth was she supposed to do now? Her world had just tipped upside down, back to front and inside out. She had a daughter, she had a living daughter. Mildred was her daughter. Mildred.

She couldn't go back to the school, as much as she had learnt to master her emotions this was too big to hide. She would not be able to control herself with this information.

The cold air stung her face due to the speed she was walking, not heading anywhere in particular, she just needed to be doing something, anything. She needed a plan, she needed to know what to do. Constance Hardbroom was never out of control or at a loss of how to proceed. She needed to calm down and think rationally. She saw a bench a few metres ahead, reaching it she sat down, her back still poker straight, her hands on her knees to calm the shaking and began to breathe in and out until her heart slowed down.

_Right_, she thought, _right, what to do? I can't go back to the school yet. What do I actually want from this situation? My daughter. My heart is telling me I want to get to know my daughter, properly, not just as a student. That means I have to tell her. She already has a family. Good people who raised her, who taught her to be a good person, who she loves. Can I destroy that? Taint the wholesome family she has? I can't ignore the situation. I can't do nothing._

In that moment she made a decision.

_I shall speak to Mildred's parents. See what they wish to do. If they say they do not want me to have anything to do with her I will leave Cackles, allow Mildred to finish her education there in peace. I couldn't stay there with her so close, it would break my heart every day. If they say yes… Well I'll deal with that when I know. A plan, a way forward._

* * *

_AN: Bit of filler chapter this one, next one is longer. Keep those reviews coming, appreciate every one!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Apologies, I had intended to update a bit quicker than this, so here is a slightly longer chapter to make up to it. Had a sudden influx of follows/favourites for my stories so thank you very much for those, makes it all feel worthwhile. :)_

* * *

Standing outside the door to the humble but beautiful cottage, Constance was trying to work up the courage to actually knock on the door. The address of Mildred's parents had been ingrained in her memory over the years of writing to them about Mildred's various misdemeanors, her triumphs and then explaining what had occurred in the last few months. How was she actually going to have this conversation? Before her nerve completely failed her, she knocked. A few seconds later the door swung inwards to reveal a woman in a bright blue dress with flowing auburn hair and a smile.

_The complete opposite of what I am._ Constance mused.

"Yes? May I help you?

"Alice Hubble?"

"Yes…"

"I am Miss Hardbroom, deputy head at Cackles Academy."

"Oh my goodness, Mildred, is she OK? Miss Cackle said she was absolutely fine after what happened with that woma…"

"Mrs Hubble, Mrs Hubble," Constance pleaded with her hands raised, "I can assure you Mildred is perfectly fine. She is safe and well."

"Then why...I'm sorry I don't want to be rude but no-one from the school has ever visited before." Constance's gaze dropped to the ground.

"It's rather complicated. Is your husband here?"

"Yes, yes he's in the garden. Umm… come inside, I'll make some tea. Has Mildred done something? Is she in trouble? I know she manages to get herself into mischief but she means well, she…" Constance smiled now understanding where Mildred gets her babbling from.

"Mildred is not in any trouble I can assure you, in fact she is a remarkable person who has astounded me with her pure heart in many ways over the last few months." Alice smiled.

"She is special. I have always thought so," Alice replied, moving back to let Constance in.

They reached a very homely kitchen, flowerpots on the windowsill, the delicious smell of freshly baked cakes and a radio buzzing in the background.

"Have a seat Miss Hardbroom and I'll fetch Jack." She disappeared out the back door.

Constance took the opportunity to attempt to think how she was going to go about explaining all this. She could hear a quiet, murmured conversation from the garden. Seconds later a tall, open featured man followed his wife into the kitchen after kicking his muddy boots off at the door. Constance stood.

"Mr Hubble?"

"That's me."

"Miss Hardbroom" Constance extended her hand to shake his. Jack Hubble held up dirt covered hands. He smiled.

"Best not, Miss Hardbroom, at least until I clean up first." He moved to the sink and began to rinse off whilst Alice set out some tea on the table. Once both were done, Jack sat down as Alice began pouring tea.

"Some fresh cake Miss Hardbroom?"

"Ah, no thank you Mrs Hubble, just the tea please."

"Right, well the curiosity getting the better of us Miss Hardbroom, what's this all about?"

"Yes, where to begin…" She took a deep breath. "Mildred's personal file states that she is adopted." Alice and Jack expressions showed some confusion.

"Yes, we adopted her as a baby."

"Who did you adopt her from?"

"I'm sorry, what is going on? Why do you need to know about this?" Jack asked. Constance's looked down, gathering her courage to take the plunge.

"My full name is Constance Rosalie Hardbroom."

Jack remained with a confused expression on his face but Alice gasped and raised her hands to her mouth.

"You are…?" Alice uttered.

"Yes."

"Could someone fill me in?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"One second." Alice suddenly got up and ran from the room.

"Alice…?"

Alice returned a minute later with a piece of paper, which she handed to her husband. Taking it from her he began to skim it.

"This is Mildred's birth certificate, what has this got to do with… you are her genetic mother?!" Constance couldn't respond, her eyes began to fill again.

"How long have you known who she is?" Alice asked. Constance glanced at her watch.

"About 2 hours."

"It says here you are dead?" Jack stated.

"Yes, well, it's a rather long story."

"A story I think you had better start telling." Jack's agitation was getting the best of him now, he was a gentle man but this was his little girl they were discussing and he would do anything to protect her.

Constance launched into her life story, very aware not another soul knew it's entirety and yet she was divulging it to two people who she had met 5 minutes ago. She adopted an almost detached telling of it, as if she was explaining about someone else's life, in order to keep from breaking down. By the time she reached the end, she was shaking again. Jack and Alice were simply sitting in a state of shock, their hands entwined, gripping each other until their knuckles were white.

"I am so sorry." Alice whispered. Constance's gaze snapped up.

"Sorry?"

"What you have been through, no-one should have to suffer that. What that woman did…" Constance didn't know how to reply to that, the response had taken her by surprise. No one had ever taken pity on her in her life, she had never allowed it, no-one knew enough about her to care. Even Jack was looking at her differently, not as threatened by the woman in front of him any longer. She had been expecting anger and frosty protectiveness from the Hubbles, not understanding.

"What do you want to do, do you wish to tell Mildred?" Jack asked.

"That is entirely up to the both of you. You have raised Mildred to be the most astounding, good hearted, talented young woman I have ever met. I could not ever thank you enough for the care you have taken of her. You are wonderful parents, I will not intrude if you do not agree." At this point the tears finally fell from Constance's eyes, she just could not contain them anymore.

"I must apologise, may I just step outside a moment, I need some air?" Constance requested.

"Of course. There is a bench in the garden by the pond." Alice replied. Constance got up, thanking her, and left the kitchen. Whilst she really did need to regain control of herself, she was also aware the Hubbles needed some time to process everything she had just told them in private. It would be unfair to expect them to make a decision instantly, they were likely as shocked as she was. A short while ago they had believed the biological mother of their adopted daughter dead, no danger of her interfering in their lives.

She found herself at the bench and sat down. She felt exhausted, so much had happened, none of it she was prepared for.

She glanced around the garden, it was a very pleasant, peaceful place to be. Not one of those gardens where everything was neat and tidy and pristine but more wild, yet loved none the less. Down to her left she noticed some raised planters, with 'Mildred's Garden' painted on the side. She examined the white markers next to each plant, every one was a potion ingredient, she suddenly realised that this was obviously to help Mildred recognise the plants, to learn more about them, to aid her studies. Those really were two wonderful parents inside the house, despite being non-magical they attempted to help Mildred in whatever little way they could.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, allowing the weak sunshine to warm her eyelids. Some time later she heard the sweet tones of Alice.

"Miss Hardbroom? Are you well?" Constance opened her eyes and smiled.

"I am fine thank you, and it's Constance, please. I was just lost admiring the tranquility of your garden." Jack smiled.

"It's his pride and joy." Alice answered, smiling up at her husband. "Shall we stay out here while the sun is shining?" Jack moved to gather two garden chairs and set them up for him and his wife. They settled down. Alice began:

"We have decided you should tell Mildred. It is not anybody's place to keep something like this from her. We have always been as honest with her as possible and this should be no different." Constance felt a massive weight lift from her chest, her eyes began to fill up again.

"I can't… thank you. Does Mildred know she is adopted?"

"Yes," Jack answered, "we told her when her magic developed. It was obvious something was odd about the situation considering we are not magical. However, she thinks you are dead." Constance nodded.

"I understand."

"She looks like you." Alice whispered. Constance gave wry smile.

"Better not let her hear you say that, I doubt it would go down well. I am her scary form mistress."

"We have heard the stories," Jack chuckled, "but she also talks about you with immense respect, and with what you have both been through recently I think you already had a connection before all of this came to light. I have to thank you personally for taking care of her when she was ill."

"She also took care of me, I'm not sure I would have survived without her there, and her courage when she stood up to Hecketty Broomhead was more than I had, particularly at her age." She looked at the couple in front of her. She could see pride in their expressions but also something else, worry. "I won't take her away from you. I meant what I said, you have done such an extraordinary job with her, she loves you dearly. I would never damage that." This was the point where Alice's eyes once again overflowed and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Thank you," Jack replied.

"When are you going to tell her?" Alice asked. Constance sighed.

"I wrote her a note this morning before I left the castle, she has been asking to see me for the last few days since the incident, but until I knew what was going on I, rather unfairly, have avoided her. I promised her an explanation upon my return. I did not expect I would have to tell her anything like this. I don't think it is fair to her to keep her in the dark any longer than necessary so I will honour the promise I made this morning." Alice nodded.

"Yes she doesn't understand if people aren't open with her."

"Would you both like to be there?" Alice turned to her husband, they seemed to have a non verbal conversation. Turning back to her, Jack nodded.

"We'd like to be there to support her."

"We could leave after lunch? You will stay for lunch Constance?" Alice asked.

"I-I couldn't really…."

"I mean no offence Constance but you have been through an awful lot this morning, you are very pale and look exhausted, a square meal would do you good. It's going to be a difficult afternoon." Taking a moment to think she conceded.

"You're right, thank you for the invitation."

"And my wife is an excellent cook."

"Jack!" Alice protested. "Come on, lets have another cup of tea whilst I finish lunch then we can all take BoBo up to the castle." She stood and turned back up the garden path towards the door. Constance had a sudden flashback.

_My mum calls her car BoBo Miss_.

Constance Hardbroom was not getting into a motor vehicle.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that, there aren't many stories out there that include Mildred's parents so I wanted to include them to be a little different, also speaking to them would be the right thing in this situation. Review to let me know what you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: more reviews from you wonderful people. Thankyou thankyou thankyou!_

* * *

Keeping true to her word, Constance followed the car containing Alice and Jack Hubble above on her broomstick, she would never get into one of those contraptions she had no control over. Before flying, she had taken her potions once again, the first lot having long since worn off, and the day was far from being over. They had come up with a plan of action whilst eating lunch, which even Constance had to admit was delicious and just what she needed. Feeling it would be unfair to break the news to Mildred while there were so many people around who would inevitably be nosy at why a pupil's parents had arrived at the school, it was decided that the Hubble's would head to Cosie's whilst Constance stopped by the castle to fetch Amelia and Mildred. Constance privately thought Amelia was going to require a cream tea and a slice of cheesecake to get through this afternoon anyway.

Constance relished the time alone, using the feeling of freedom in the air to attempt to arrange her thoughts. She was nervous, not only had she found out she had a daughter today, they were also about to break the news to her that she now had a second mother. Also, Amelia, possibly the closest thing she had to a friend was about to learn her entire life story which she had kept under wraps for years.

Before she knew it the car below turned off down a road away from the castle ahead, Constance carried on towards the familiar building. This was it, she needed to keep control of her emotions and paint her mask once again. She landed perfectly in the courtyard, the girls who were outside gaping in awe. Placing her broom in the shed she headed indoors straight to Miss Cackle's office and knocked.

"Come in," Amelia answered. Opening the door Constance stepped inside.

"Oh Constance, I am so glad you are back safe. How are you feeling? Was the flight alright? Did you do what you needed…"

"Amelia," Constance stopped the Headmistress before she managed to ask another hundred questions in a voice much calmer than she felt, "I am fine. Now, can Imogen and Davina take care of the girls this afternoon?"

"I don't see why not? Why?"

"It is time for you to know everything, but not here, we need to go out."

"Alright, I shall go and ensure Imogen and Davina can hold down the fort. You're sure you're ready for this?" Amelia asked, almost nervously.

"Ready? No, but it can't wait any longer. I shall go and fetch Mildred. Will you meet us just outside the gates?"

"Mildred? Why does Mildred need…"

"Amelia, I shall tell you everything in good time. Please, it's easier if I only have to explain everything once. This concerns Mildred." Amelia looked deep into her deputy's eyes seeing pain, fear, but also hope within them.

"Okay Constance, I'll be outside in a few minutes."

Constance nodded, folded her arms and vanished.

* * *

Constance looked down upon the sleeping girl, fully clothed on top of the blankets with her hand still grasping the book she had been left only that morning. Constance's lungs suddenly seems to constrict and her breath caught in her throat, that was her flesh and blood lying before her. She was looking upon her child who she had presumed dead for 15 years. Tears began to slide from her eyes, as soon as she realised she took a deep breath and wiped her face. She needed control, she needed strength.

After a minute or two she knelt down beside the bed and laid her hand upon Mildred's shoulder.

"Mildred," she called softly, "wake up Mildred." The girl inhaled heavily and her eyes slowly opened.

"Miss!" she gasped, once her eyes focused on her form mistress. Constance smiled, knowing that term was going to become confusing very soon.

"Can you come with me Mildred?" Constance asked.

Mildred nodded, not even needing to ask where or why, just trusting the woman before her. Constance stood and turned to collect Mildred's cloak from the back of her door as Mildred sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She passed the cloak to Mildred who fastened it around her shoulder.

"We're going to leave the quick way, are you ready?" Mildred nodded. Constance held out her hand and Mildred lightly grasped it then felt the pull of being sucked into the ether.

The three made their way from the castle gates to Cosie's Tearoom in near silence. All three nervous for different reasons. All three ready for some closure in varying forms.

Constance pushed open the door to the tearoom to the familiar tinkle of the old bell above the door, glad to see the cafe empty apart from Mildred's parents. As Mildred entered she looked up.

"Mum! Dad! What… what are you doing here?!" She rushed over to them and into their arms. Amelia glanced at Constance questioningly. "I thought you were told I was fine after everything that happened?"

"We know you are sweetie,"Alice answered, smoothing her daughter's hair, "we're here for something else, but we are still glad to see you so well."

"We're are so proud of you Millie, you were so brave." Jack said, squishing his daughter against him in a hug. Mildred smiled at her parents then turned to her teachers.

"So what is going…"

"Perhaps we should order some tea before we start?" Constance said, noticing Mrs Cosie coming from the kitchen.

They sat down, poured out tea, Mrs Cosie brought out some cakes including an indulgence slice of cheesecake for Amelia then Constance began.

"Mildred, Amelia, you know I left the castle this morning to find out some information." Both nodded." What I found out was beyond what I expected." She glanced towards Jack and Alice for reassurance, receiving it, she decided to just put the truth out quickly, it was never going to get any easier. "I discovered I have a living daughter." Amelia gasped. "And that daughter is you Mildred."

Mildred's eyes turned into saucers, staring at the speaking woman, stunned, her mouth trying to form words but no sound escaping. She seemed to have forgotten to breathe. Alice grasped Mildreds hand which was shaking on the table. Mildred's head turned, trance-like, towards the woman who raised her.

"But you said my mother was dead?" she whispered, partially finding her voice.

"That's what we thought sweetheart," Jack said to his daughter, his eyes glassy.

"Constance?" Amelia questioned the woman sitting beside her who had tears falling down her cheeks once again, she just could not keep control of her emotions today.

"It's true," she replied, her eyes never leaving Mildred's, suddenly wanting to go and gather the girl into her arms and comfort her, she sighed. "Let me explain." And so Constance once again began to tell the sorrowful tale of her life. Amelia was in tears within minutes, Mildred continued to stare at Constance as if she had never seen her before, evidently in shock.

Mrs Cosie sensing a serious discussion was taking place remained in the kitchen out of earshot emerging only once with a fresh pot of tea which she placed on the table and returned behind the closed door.

It took some time, as she reached the point where she had gone to see Alice and Jack she was exhausted, she reached forward and took a gulp of tea, needing a moment. Jack sensing Constance's turmoil took over at that point, explaining everything that had taken them up to sitting in Cosie's Cafe unexpectedly.

Mildred let out a long breath, almost as if she had been holding it for the entire tale.

"Millie, are you alright sweetie?" Alice asked.

"I... I just… I need to go outside for a minute." She got up and half stumbled outside on slightly shaky legs.

Constance didn't know what to think. Did Mildred hate her? Had they done the wrong thing telling her? Was it too soon after everything? She looked at Alice and Jack, worry evident in her eyes.

"She just needs a minute to herself Constance," Alice consoled her, "she's strong, she just needs to let it set in. I'll go and speak to her in a minute or two." Constance nodded. Silence fell for a few minutes, no-one knowing what to say or what to do. Alice rose from the table.

"I'll go and make sure she's OK."

"I'll come with you," Jack added. They left the cafe, the doorbell jangling once again.

"Constance?" She lifted her face towards Amelia. "Constance I… I don't know what to say. I…"

"It's OK Amelia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No, don't apologise, I understand completely, I'm not sure how you survived it all to be frank. I'm just sorry you had to go through it all."

Constance then did something she had never done in the 13 years she had known Amelia Cackle: she leaned over and flung her arms around her, truly hugging her. Amelia was a little stunned, she had never seen the woman ever show affection, not to this extent anyway. She slowly put her arms around the thin woman, squeezing her to her. Constance suddenly groaned tensing her body.

"Amelia, my ribs." she gasped.

"Oh gosh, Constance I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine." She straightened up again, grimacing slightly. "I need to thank you Amelia."

"What on earth for?"

"For taking me in, for giving me a chance to get away from that awful woman."

"It was my absolute pleasure, you have no idea what you mean to me." Amelia leaned over and gently put her arms around Constance's shoulders, careful not to squeeze too hard.

* * *

_AN: Penny for your thoughts?_


	9. Chapter 9

Alice and Jack left the small tearoom hand in hand and scanned the area looking for their daughter. Jack spotted her sitting by the edge of the woodland, looking rather tense, staring at her feet, head bowed. The walked towards the forlorn looking girl.

"Millie?" Alice ventured.

"Hi," she answered in a small voice, lifting her head slightly.

"Can we?" her father asked, gesturing towards log she was sitting on.

Mildred nodded. Silence fell between them for a few moments.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Alice asked.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I don't know what to think."

"We thought you should know the truth. When Miss Hardbroom came to speak to us, she let us decide if she should tell you, we thought it only fair to you for you to know, seeing as we talked about your real mother a few years back."

"I just can't believe she's alive, I can't believe it's her."

"What do you think of her?" Mildred thought for a moment.

"I-I used to be so scared of her, she was always hard on me, it seemed like she was constantly picking on me, like she hated me, but I came to realise it was all for my own good. She was pushing me to be the best that I could be. I realised she would never hurt me, that she did actually care, deep down. I respected the power she could wield, her knowledge. Then with everything we'd gone through recently, I was so worried when she was ill and I could see hurt within her, I could tell she had secrets, something had happened in her past. We had all those private lessons about the drawings and the magic to bring them to life. I started to like her, to care about her, she was different, she genuinely cared a little about me and was helping with my magic, I wasn't just a nuisance anymore, it was wonderful, and then Hecketty…." Mildred began sobbing at this point, her father put an arm around her. "And then Hecketty tried to take me away, and she flung her at the wall during the battle. The sound of her hitting the wall... Oh god! It was awful, I thought…. I thought…" Mildred's sobbing was so bad she couldn't continue but just cried into her fathers chest. Letting out all her emotion that had been building up for so long.

"Shhhhhhh sweetheart, it's alright, everything is alright."

The three of them remained embraced until Mildred's sobs quietened.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she whispered.

"That is entirely up to you," Alice replied, "just know that we love you and always will, no matter what."

"It won't change anything," Mildred said, looking at both of them deadly serious, " you are my parents, I have known you my whole life, you've done everything for me and I love you so much."

"We know Millie, we couldn't be any prouder of you and who you have become. Just know though, if you decide you need to get to know Constance as your mother, it's fine with us. You can be the very lucky girl who gets to have three parents."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," her father answered, "this is a strange situation beyond anyone's control, and Constance is a good person, she cares about you, deeply."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I've only known her for a few hours but that is blatantly obvious." Mildred allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

* * *

Alice and Jack walked back into the cafe, arms wrapped around each other.

As they re-entered the bell let the inhabitants know they were back. Constance turned abruptly, winced and cursed herself for forgetting about her ribs again. Alice noticed and frowned.

"Is she OK?" Constance gasped.

"She would like to talk to you," Jack replied. Constance rose and walked towards the door. She turned, before opening it.

"Thank you, for everything," she said simply and went outside.

"Mildred told us what happened with the fight. Is she still injured?" Alice asked Amelia.

"Yes, although she tries not to let on. The altercation left her with broken ribs and concussion."

"My goodness, how on earth has she got through today?!" Alice exclaimed.

"That is the mystery that is Constance Hardbroom. Now, would you like some more tea? Or cheesecake?"

* * *

Constance relished the fresh air as she stepped outside. She closed her eyes for a second against the sun. Opening them again she saw Mildred sitting on the log. She walked over, her arm draped protectively around her waist.

"Hi," Mildred said quietly.

"Hi," Constance answered awkwardly.

"Are you OK?" the girl asked.

"Am I...? Mildred you have just had the shock of a lifetime and you are worrying about me?"

"Well, it seems you've had a pretty crazy day as well."

"Point taken, it has certainly been out of the ordinary."

"I don't know how to how to start this."

"You mean…"

"I mean I'd like to get to know you, as more than my teacher, if, if you want to know me?"

"Of course I do. More than anything. I just wasn't sure how you felt about it being me."

"I don't think I'm ready for the entire school to know yet though."

"Understandable. Term is nearing it's end, Miss Cackle and I were talking, if you feel uncomfortable you are welcome to go home with your parents, take some time, process everything." Mildred sat quiet for a moment.

"No, I think I want to stay. Mum, Dad and I talked, we love each other, they'll be OK, I'll be OK."

"May I make a suggestion then?" Mildred nodded. "You should tell your friends, you need people to talk to, who you feel comfortable with, who you trust."

"Oh, they are never going to believe this."

"When you explain, can I ask you keep the information about my past to a minimum? Telling you, your parents and Miss Cackle was a necessity but I, well I don't think I could bear it if it became general knowledge."

"Of course."

"Tell them what's needed to help them understand. I know I can trust you." Mildred nodded once again and then almost hesitantly placed her hand over Constance's beside her. Constance, although surprised, turned her palm over and grasped the girl's hand properly and let a content smile drift across her face.

* * *

_AN: Oh these were hard conversations to write. Sorry if it seems a bit mushy and out of character for Constance, but well, it is a crazy situation so I figure she wouldn't be able to keep as rigid and stern as she usually is. Anyways hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I'm really sorry for the wait everybody, I had intended on getting this updated before I disappeared for Easter but ran out of time then didn't have my laptop while I was away. As compensation, I have a slightly longer chapter here, it was originally meant to be 2 updates but I've lumped them together for you. _

* * *

Mildred's parents left a couple of hours later after many more cups of tea, scones and cakes and then the three returned slowly to the castle, enjoying the calm. Mildred had intended to return to her room when they got back to put her cloak away and then planned to find her friends and begin the conversation she had never though in a million years to have, they didn't even know she was adopted. It never seemed important before. As she passed Maud's room she heard an explosion of laughter from within. She paused, enjoying hearing her friends so happy. Sighing, she knocked on the door. The laughter stopped instantly.

"Come in," she heard Maud call. Nudging the door open she poked her head around.

"Millie!" they all called, wide grins spread across their faces.

"Where did you get to?"

"We were looking for you everywhere!"

"Last we knew you were reading in your room after lunch, then you vanished.."

Mildred came fully into the room and removed her cloak whilst the others made room on the bed for her.

"I was at Cosie's with Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom."

"What?! How'd you manage that one?" Enid exclaimed.

"And we met my parent's there."

"OK Millie, I think you had better explain." Jadu requested.

"I will, but I need you all to swear to keep what I am going to tell you to yourselves at the minute. I mean it, no whispering in classes or corridors, not another soul can know yet, not even Fenny or Gris. Do you promise?"

One by one all four girls swore to keep the secret. Mildred waved her hands and muttered a silencing spell at the door.

"Okay, how to start… well I suppose the first thing that I've never had reason to tell you before is I am adopted." All four gasped. Mildred smiled, if they found that shocking this was going to be almost comical when she told them the real news. "They adopted me as a baby. However today, I found out that my biological mother who I had believed to be dead is infact very much alive."

"Oh God Millie! What a day for you!" Maud gushed before leaning over and giving her friend a hug.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah are you going to meet her?" Enid added.

"Well actually I already have."

"That was quick!" Jadu added.

"And so have you." Mildred said. The other four girls looked at her in confusion. Mildred gave a half smile. "My genetic mother is Miss Hardbroom."

Silence.

All four friends simply gaped with raised eyebrows and open mouths. Eventually Enid smiled.

"Ha good one Millie! You really had us there."

"I'm not joking, I'm being deadly serious."

"But, how?" Maud finally asked. Mildred began to explain what she had learnt that afternoon, telling how Miss Hardbroom had also believed her dead, trying to leave out as many of the details surrounding her mother's past as she could. Her friends let her finish in silence, simply taking in the unbelievable information.

"Bloody hell Millie..." Enid breathed once Mildred had finished.

"Enid!" Maud hissed.

"I think my language about sums up the situation Maud."

"I think you might be right Enid," Mildred chuckled.

"Wow, HB as your mother though, that's gonna be an interesting one," Ruby added.

"Well things will certainly be different." Mildred agreed.

* * *

It was past midnight and Constance was awake yet again, Miss Cackle had forced her to her room when they had returned and for once Constance hadn't objected, Her head was pounding, her ribs were aching and her eyelids unbearably heavy. She had fallen asleep for the entire evening not even needing dinner after their refreshments at Cosie's. Of course, having slept for that long meant she was now wide awake in the depth of night.

She went for one of her usual wanders around the castle, enjoying the calm, the slight chill in the air, the familiar darkness. She heard footsteps. Her keen eyes picked out a pale face far down the corridor, then as it got closer the long dark hair.

"Mildred?" she whispered. She heard a gasp in reply, the fear of being caught out of bed by the Deputy Headmistress still ingrained into her being. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't, my mind won't switch off. I was just going for some water." Constance sighed.

"How about some tea instead? Sleep is evading me as well."

"Okay." Constance turned and walked back towards the staff corridor. "Where are we going?"

"We'll go to my room. At least there is a blanket there for you to wrap up in."

"Oh."

"Is that OK?"

"Yeah, just seems very surreal, having tea in the middle of the night with Miss Hardbroom in her room which no student would ever dare go near." Constance chuckled softly. They reached Constance's door, Mildred paused on the edge.

"Mildred, you are more than welcome in here from now on." Mildred searched her face for sincerity then nodded and stepped over the threshold. She saw Morgana sitting on the bed and went over to the cat and scratched her head. Morgana melted into the touch, purring instantly.

"Now that is odd." Constance said, staring at the two of them. Mildred looked at her in confusion. "Morgana has never in her life taken to another person like that before."

"Maybe she knows somehow?"

"Hmmm perhaps," she replied turning away to the unit in the corner and began preparing tea. She turned back around again to see Mildred standing before her bookcase staring in awe. Mildred drew closer and dragged her fingers lightly across the spines of some of them.

"You're also welcome to borrow any of those, so long as you check with me first, some of them do contain dangerous magic and we don't want any accidents."

"Really?" Constance nodded.

"Well you have already been borrowing some of them anyway. Here you go." She passed the girl a steaming cup. "Pull the blanket from the bed if your cold," she said, noticing Mildred didn't even have slippers on." Mildred turned to sit on the bed when she noticed the picture on the wall.

"You framed it?!"

"Hmm? Oh yes, well of course I did." Constance replied, looking at the drawing Mildred had given her. "Just one of your many talents."

Mildred settled with her feet tucked under her with the blanket pulled round her shoulders. Morgana curled up against her leg. Constance, in an attempt to appear relaxed, sat on the bed too, leaning back against the pillows her feet tucked under the covers.

"Did you tell your friends?" Mildred nodded, a grin spreading across her face.

"They were a little surprised…"

"I bet they were."

"They've sworn to keep it secret for now."

"That's good. Not that I mind if people know," she said quickly, catching Mildred's worried expression, "quite the contrary, I want to shout it from the roof that you are my daughter, that I've found you. It's just that when I went to see Hecketty today, in order to get the truth from her, I may have had to manipulate her a little." Mildred questioned her with her eyes whilst taking a sip of tea. After taking some of her own, Constance continued. "Hecketty takes great pleasure in others pain or disappointment, so when she asked how you were, I said you had died. This was before she told me anything about you. in fact it was a stroke of luck, my instinct to tell her that, I highly doubt she would have told me about your identity if she thought you were alive. She wanted to hurt me and by thinking you were dead she thought I would never get to know you as my daughter. I'm sorry to have used you in that way."

"No, don't apologise. I completely understand. It was smart really."

"If you don't object I think maybe we should keep a low profile and let her keep thinking that until the trial. That way she won't think to try and hurt you."

"I thought she was locked up?" Mildred asked, suddenly worried.

"She is, she is, I just know she's a very resourceful woman with an extensive reach. Don't worry Mildred, she will get her comeuppance at the trial, and a shock of her own when she sees you alive and well." Mildred nodded, suddenly engrossed in her tea once again, worry evident upon her features.

"I won't let her hurt you Mildred." A quiet moment passed, both sipping their tea.

"Who is my father?"

" 'Was' your father Mildred. I am sorry, but I know for a fact he is dead, although I doubt the official story is true, knowing what I do now about Hecketty." Constance paused, taking a breath before revealing more of her past. "His name was Rowan Nightlark, I-I did truly love him at one point, but then I thought he had just abandoned me when Hecketty found out I was pregnant. I never heard from him again after that. A few years after I started at Cackles I went through a time when all the memories finally caught up with me, I was angry, so ridiculously angry, and so I made enquiries as to where he was. I wanted to shout at him, to make him guilty for leaving me, to curse him into oblivion. I found out he was listed as having died two days after Hecketty found out I was pregnant. It was recorded as an accidental head injury which he never recovered from. I don't believe it for a second."

"Neither do I."

"I really am sorry you couldn't meet him Mildred, he was a wonderful man, kind and caring."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, each to their own thoughts, quietly sipping tea.

"Mum said you refused to go in BoBo," Mildred eventually broke the quiet, grinning.

"Yes, well…I…you see…" Mildred exploded into uncontrollable laughter. Constance looked highly awkward and embarrassed, but let a small smile touch her lips at seeing her daughter laughing.

"It's only a car Mi…" she suddenly frowned, "hmmm 'Miss' doesn't seem right anymore…"

"No I don't suppose it does. I don't expect anything from you Mildred. How about calling me Constance when we are alone?"

"Constance," Mildred repeated, trying it out, "it's going to take some getting used to."

* * *

_AN: Only 2 chapters left by my reckoning. Also I may update this chapter at some point, I know I've forgotten to put something in, you know when you're just about asleep and have an epiphany and don't write it down? Yeah, that. _


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thanks for the couple of wonderful reviews, you special, special people! Some encouragement right when it was most needed._

* * *

Mildred studied Constance as they flew, she seemed a completely different person in the air, free, at home, happy. She wanted to see her like that all the time, to see her so carefree, she deserved that after the life she had suffered.

By the time they arrived at the Guild, Mildred thought she may actually be frozen to her broom, despite the fact she had donned tights instead of the usual socks this morning, she was cursing her short shirt sleeves and lack of a wooly jumper. They signed in and were shown to a room to wait. Mildred sat quietly in the corner. She was beyond nervous. She was going to have to speak in front of a lot of people, she was going to have to explain what she did that day, she was going to have to see Her again. Constance noticed her, noticed that she was trembling slightly. She went over and put a finger underneath her chin to raise her eyes to meet her own.

"It will be OK Mildred, remember what I said. I will not let her hurt you. I will never let her hurt you." Mildred flung her arms around the taller woman who hesitantly returned the embrace. After clinging to each other for a while, Constance drew back and grasped Mildred's fingers.

"Mildred you are freezing! Let me go and see if I can find something hot to drink."

Amelia Cackle had watched the whole interaction with a mixture of surprise and happiness. Heat spread through her chest, a hitch catching in her throat at seeing the formerly cold and distant Deputy showing warmth and love with her child.

As Constance left, Amelia moved to sit next to Mildred.

"She's so happy to have found you, you know." Mildred turned and smiled at her Headmistress.

"And I'm happy she found me. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet her."

"Are you ready for this?"

"The trial?"

"Yes, I know it's daunting."

"I'm ready for justice. She doesn't deserve freedom, not with what she has done, with what she has taken from others."

"You are incredibly wise for your age Mildred."

Constance returned at that moment with three cups of steaming liquid. Mildred sat with hers between her frozen fingers, trying to regain the feeling in them. Ten minutes later, Miss Cackle was called to give her evidence first. Mildred and Constance sat in silence, each slightly nervous. Time seemed to stretch, seeming like hours since their Headmistress had left when in reality it had only been around fifteen minutes. A clerk finally came to collect them. They would be giving evidence together as Mildred was so young. They reached the doors to the courtroom, Constance turned to Mildred.

"Remember she is going to be surprised and furious. She thinks you are dead. Don't let her intimidate you. You are a better person than she could ever dream to be." Mildred nodded, then replied;

"And so are you." Mildred slipped her hand into Constance's and turned to the doors, which began to open before them. They stepped forwards into the room still hand in hand. As they moved through the crowd to reach the front, they heard Hecketty before they saw her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Mildred stood stock still. To hear that someone wished for her to no longer exist so profoundly was awful for anybody to hear. She regained her composure within a couple of seconds and looked up to meet Hecketty directly in the eye.

"Well I'm not," she responded coldly and moved forwards towards their place, but Hecketty was not done venting her fury.

"You deceived me!" she shouted at Constance, "you lied!"

"It's not pleasant is it? You lied to me for nearly 16 years."

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhh!" Hecketty roared. She hadn't even realised how she looked throughout this whole outburst, she had just let the whole court know that she wished the young girl dead. It was as good as admitting her guilt, not going to help her case. Her pent up anger was starting to show, her fingers sparking uncontrollably. A guard moved towards her, she let loose a stream of red magic at him, he flew backwards before crumpling to the floor. She turned towards Mildred and Constance. Constance pulled Mildred behind her, stepping towards Hecketty, hands raised to defend them. The scenario almost a replica of events just over a week before.

Hecketty raised her arms, pointing towards Constance, and released a quick succession of spells. Constance raised one arm, palm flat towards the woman creating a shield, protecting them. Chaos ensued. Other guards and officials began to move forwards to restrain the offending witch, Hecketty attacked them whenever they got too close whilst keeping a constant stream of malicious spells shooting towards the shield in an attempt to break it. No-one seemed to be able to get close enough to the woman to manage to get a spell through to restrain her. Orders were being shouted around, extra guards were bursting through the doors.

Mildred stepped out from behind her mother and stood beside her, raising her own hand, adding to the shield, making it stronger.

"Mildred! Get back! You have to get out of here! It's too dangerous." Mildred merely shook her head, then reached for Constance's hand. As soon as she grasped it, the shield suddenly blazed, flooding with power. A collective gasp emitted around the room. Mildred and Constance looked at each other, seeming to be able to communicate without words before turning back to their enemy. They began to expand the shield stretching it outwards towards Hecketty on either side, protecting the entire room from her flying spells. It began to close in around her and then above and below enclosing her in a globe, rendering her unable to move and her spells harmless to the crowd in the courtroom. The shield started reaching towards Hecketty pulling tendrils of her magic outwards adding it to the shield itself. After a long time Hecketty sank to her knees, roaring in frustration. Constance turned her head around and nodded to the guards, who rushed forward, holding up their palms, letting their magic flow and taking over the shield. Once they had control, both Constance and Mildred sank to the ground, hands still clasped, the effort of their powerful combined magic taking its toll.

After a few deep breaths, Constance reached forwards and gathered Mildred to her, wrapping her arms around the girl's frame. A minute later a near hysterical Amelia Cackle fought through the stunned crowd, landing on her knees beside the two. Mildred wrapped an arm around her, after a moments hesitation Constance also put an arm around the older woman, pulling her into a three way hug.

"Are you both alright?!" Constance and Mildred locked gazes and then nodded.

"We are fine Amelia. We are fine." A stranger in formal robes came towards them. She was a stern looking witch, the sort who stands for no nonsense.

"Do you need a medic?" she enquired.

"No, thank you. Just a little tired, maybe if someone could check out Mildred though," Constance replied.

"I don't need a medic," Mildred insisted, "I am not hurt."

"If you are sure?" the robed witch replied, "I am the Judge of this case. I am very sorry for what it has come to, we should have been able to control her, she should never have had the opportunity to attack either of you. We underestimated her power. What... what exactly did you do to her? And how on earth did you do it? I have never seen magic like that."

"Yes, what did you two do?" Miss Cackle added.

"Well, this is just a theory, but I think our connection amplified our magic," Constance answered.

"Connection?" asked the Judge.

"Mildred is my daughter, a recent discovery. We both believed each other dead, another crime of Hecketty Broomhead. I think our common blood and magical trace combined to form what just happened. Our magic has temporarily drained her, she will recover though, so beware."

"Then I think, if you are able, we should proceed with this case immediately. Her guilt is evident but we still need to go through the procedure and add this situation to her charges." Constance turned to the girl.

"Mildred?"

"I want this over with." Constance nodded.

"Me too, Mildred." she reached for her hand again. "Could we have a few minutes?" she asked, turning to the Judge.

"Of course. Take as long as you need, we have a few things to sort out anyway." She gestured at the chaos around her. Paper was scattered everywhere, wooden chairs and tables splintered from wayward spells and injured or unconscious people were being revived and healed.

The court officials sorted out the mess, the guards kept Hecketty inside the shield, despite her not magically having the ability to attack anyone else, and Constance and Mildred were fussed over by the Miss Cackle and various court clerks, provided with tea and biscuits and despite both of their objections, a medic was still summoned to check them over.

Once all was settled. the proceedings began again, both Mildred and Constance gave their testimonies of events at the Academy, and then to explain what Hecketty's outburst that morning had been about. The Judge then turned to Hecketty.

"Before this morning, had you been found guilty, it is likely the most appropriate punishment would have been life imprisonment, using magic against another witch and more importantly a minor is a serious crime, and the consequences were dire. However, considering events this morning and other events from the past that have come to light today I believe the correct course of action is to permanently remove your power as well as life imprisonment. This shall be carried out immediately to remove the danger you pose."

Hecketty paled, fear showing for the first time in her eyes. She was defeated, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't stop this. It was over.

She had lost.

* * *

_AN: Well? She needed her comeuppance eh? Only an epilogue left to go. Would love a review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

2 and a half years later

"...and don't you dare come back here in the holidays with any piercings or tattoos. I have seen the students who wander around that place!"

Mildred rolled her eyes and chuckled, moving to place the books her mother had just handed her into her trunk. She had returned to Cackles for a couple of days before heading off to start her time at Weirdsister College to gain some last minute advice and borrow some books from her mother and Amelia.

She had graduated from Cackles Academy two months ago, with full honours and marks she and the rest of the school body would have believed ridiculously unattainable five years previously. She had even outdone Ethel Hallow, who needless to say was less than impressed at the situation. Ethel had been completely gobsmacked and almost went into complete shock when she found out Constance and Mildred were infact mother and daughter, but from that moment on, never said an unkind word to Mildred again, knowing her bullying would not go unnoticed anymore. More than that, she and Drusilla had called a silent truce with Mildred and her friends, life became much more pleasant and bearable for the entire class who would all willingly work together and try hard to achieve what they needed to do.

Whilst the rest of the school were certainly surprised by the announcement of the relationship and the gossip spread like wildfire, it died down quickly. Mildred was not given any special treatment in classes, she still called her mother 'Miss Hardbroom' during school hours and did not suddenly start acting as though she was above everyone else, it wasn't in her nature. The only change had been Mildred would spend occasional evenings with her mother in her chambers and began to grow in confidence and ability, realising her potential power, improving in classes and self esteem.

In her final two years, Mildred spent the majority of her holidays still with her adoptive parents, going home to her haven of non-magic and good food. However, she would always leave a few days after the other students and return a few days early to spend some one on one time with Constance. They would spend these idyllic days chatting, learning about each other, whilst out picking herbs, walking, broomstick flying, brewing complex potions, or simply reading away in the library or Constance's chambers with an abundance of tea. Constance would teach Mildred unusual, advanced spells and potions outside the school curriculum only during this time out of fairness to the other students. She would eat with all the teachers who were around during these times in the holidays, developing friendly relationships with each and particularly Amelia who seemed to almost take on a grandmotherly role which Mildred welcomed having lost all her grandparents at a young age. Mildred had even persuaded her mother to accompany her and Amelia on their necessary trips to Cosie's on the odd occasion, once even getting her eat a cream bun!

"Are you sure, you don't want me to accompany you tomorrow?" Constance enquired.

"I already told you, I'll be fine. Anyway, can you imagine the scene if I arrived with the 'famous Constance Hardbroom'. I'd have the entire student body and professors pre-judging me, gossiping and putting pressure on me before I even start. I know it will come to light who I am eventually and I will never deny you being my mother when asked, but I'd at least like to start out normally if I can." Constance sighed.

"You are right. You know, I applied for two other jobs before before I came to Cackles, neither would take me on despite my outstanding academic background because I mentioned Hecketty Broomhead's name. It seems her reputation was widely known and everybody would avoid any form of association with her."

"Hmmm I wonder why?" Mildred replied sarcastically, continuing to stack her remaining books.

"My point is I had to hide my past to make a future, to be my own person, so I understand."

"But you are no Hecketty Broomhead, the situation is different, I won't hide my past, I'm not ashamed of you, it's just maybe not day one discussion material." Mildred looked into her mother's deep brown eyes. "You do know I love you."

Mother and daughter met in a bone crushing hug, after a moment Constance whispered:

"And I you, my darling little girl. Now come, we must see what other books of mine you can 'steal' so you can go and be your own person."

* * *

_AN: Wow, somehow I just completed a trilogy. How did that happen? Well, I can honestly say I haven't got a clue what to do now, not sure if I'll come up with another Worst Witch story or something else, but I do know I want to keep writing, the bug has bitten me, the ideas are just the tricky part. I adore writing Constance and Mildred though so there's always hope!_

_I would like to thank **2megaxxx, typicalRAinbow, the stargate time traveller, Princess Sammi, lets get xiggy with it** and** movies4lyf** for your constant, wonderful reviews for this and my previous two stories. They really do mean so much and keep me going. The encouragement is invaluable._

_Until next time._

_ConstanceScully_

_xx_


End file.
